


Mine

by galianogangster



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Arts, Digital Drawing, Drawing, Drawings, F/F, Fanart, Fanarts, Malora - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, digital drawings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: A digitally drawn fanart of Maleficent and Aurora from back in 2014.





	Mine

 

My girlfriend convinced me to go see Maleficent with her because she adores Angelina Jolie. I mostly went for effects because I'm a cinematography junkie, but then I caught the Malora feels, and I haven't been able to escape since then! Let me just say great work to the fangirls (and guys) who have created amazing fanart and fictions so far! But there's never enough, so I decided to contribute! After working on this for about a month I'm going to tentatively call it finished!  
  


For 2014 Malora Week and "Possessive" day  
  
The transparent smoke stock I needed to make that background possible XD [www.deviantart.com/art/Smoke-4…](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Smoke-431551508)  
The snakeskin stock because I'm lazy and could have done it all by hand, but this made it much easier! XD [www.deviantart.com/art/Texture…](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Texture-10-97173802)  
  
Art (c) Becca Petersen  
Characters (c) Disney


End file.
